tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Thomas Way (DVD)
The Thomas Way is a UK/US DVD containing six episodes from the seventeenth season. Description UK Get ready for fun and frolics on Sodor as the engines find out that there is always something new to learn! While Thomas and Duck learn how to steam ahead together with a special delivery, Luke and Millie find out what it's like to drive in each other's tracks - literally! Percy steams straight into a lucky encounter with Bill and Ben, Caitlin gets a lesson in how things are done and Paxton works hard to recover Thomas' lost puff. With so much activity on Sodor, it's important to remember that the only way is not always the Thomas way! US Join Thomas and Friends for five all-new, exciting adventures! When Harold breaks down, Thomas and Duck are asked to take him for repairs but Thomas has something more fun in mind which only leads to trouble. Luke and Millie switch jobs for a day and quickly learn how much they truly like their own work. Percy is having a bad day and feeling very unlucky but when a friend gives him a lucky charm, he thinks things might turn around. Caitlin is so excited to spend the night on Sodor that she doesn't let the other engines get any rest so they find jobs to keep her busy through the night without realizing that she doesn't know much about how things are done on the island. When playful Paxton convinces Thomas to be silly and drive over some bumpy tracks, he doesn't realize that his actions will make Thomas 'lose his puff' and he scrambles across the island in an attempt to help his friend. Episodes # The Thomas Way # The Switch # Percy's Lucky Day # Calm Down Caitlin # The Lost Puff # Luke's New Friend Songs (US release only) * Hey, Hey Thomas! * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI Version) Bonus Features UK * Really Useful Engines - Luke and Percy * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry * The Earl's Quiz - Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! * Mr. Perkins' Storytime - Trucks! * Who's That Engine? - Thomas * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") US * Lift and Load Crane game * Guess Who? puzzles - Duck, Luke, Paxton, Rheneas and Cranky Trivia * Luke's New Friend is listed as a bonus episode in the US DVD. Goofs * The back cover features an image from Steamie Stafford, but that episode is not on this release. * Teresa Gallagher is not given credit on the ending credits. * Rebecca O'Mara's name is misspelt "Rebbecca O' Mara" in the credits. * On the UK bonus features, it reads "The Earls' Quiz" instead of "The Earl's Quiz". Gallery File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK Back cover and spine File:TheThomasWayUKDVDdisc.png|UK disc File:TheThomasWayUSDVDbackcover.png|US Back cover and spine File:TheThomasWayUSDVDdisc.png|US disc File:TheThomasWayUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:TheThomasWayUKDVDmainmenu.png|UK main menu File:TheThomasWayUKDVDepisodeselectionmenu.png|UK episode selection File:TheThomasWayUKDVDbounsfeaturesmenu.png|UK bonus features File:TheThomasWayUSDVDmainmenu.png|US main menu File:TheThomasWayUSDVDepisodeselectionmenu.png|US episode selection File:TheThomasWayUSDVDlanguageselectionmenu.png|US language selection File:TheThomasWayUSDVDbonusfeaturesmenu.png|US bonus features File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame1.png|Lift and Load Crane Game File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame2.png Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases